shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbidden Shiki Seppun: Five Elemental Form
Forbidden Shiki Seppun: Five Elemental Form Requirement: Shiki Seppun no Jutsu, Uchiha Mitsuko – Taught by Uchiha Mitsuko Power: N/A Skill: Ninjutsu Description: The user binds themselves to the victim’s affinity and life force after killing through the use of Shiki Seppun no Jutsu. For Mitsuko this binding is to that of her eyes, the single most present element to every elemental form. While this technique technically does not provide Mitsuko with alternate bodies it is in essence the ability to cycle through affinity and life force of those that she has killed with the Shiki Seppun essentially allowing her to use all of the 5 elements depending on the elemental form she is in allowing her to perform techniques she would otherwise not be capable of until she either cycles to another form or is killed in that form in which she will re-appear in a different form as though nothing had happened yet she will have lost that particular elemental form until a replacement can be created. Effect: This technique grants Mitsuko the ability to absorb a persons life force and elemental affinity through the use of Shiki Seppun no Jutsu and merge it to there own however because the body would reject such abrasive combination of elements the user is granted 4 additional bodies / vassals of herself to fill with elemental affinity and life force the 5th being her own personal and true form. 1st Form: Lightning Form, if the user is killed in this form they will lose the ability to manifest as the lightning form. The user’s lightning release capabilities are equal to the person they had killed with Shiki Seppun no Jutsu to obtain the affinity in the first place. 2nd Form: Fire Form, if the user is killed in this form they will lose the ability to manifest as the fire form. The user’s fire release capabilities are equal to the person they had killed with Shiki Seppun no Jutsu to obtain the affinity in the first place. 3rd Form: Water Form, if the user is killed in this form they will lose the ability to manifest as the fire form. The user’s water release capabilities are equal to the person they had killed with Shiki Seppun no Jutsu to obtain the affinity in the first place. 4th Form: Wind Form, if the user is killed in this form they will lose the ability to manifest as the fire form. The user’s wind release capabilities are equal to the person they had killed with Shiki Seppun no Jutsu to obtain the affinity in the first place. 5th Form: The true form; Earth, if the user is killed in this form they are truly dead. Only in there true form will the user gain the ability to make use of there secondary elemental affinity alongside the primary. If the user receives any damage to there eyes in an elemental form they will count as having been killed as this is the binding point for Mitsuko’s technique. It requires the use of one movement to change between forms, this can also be used alongside a perfect evasion to cheat death equal times to the amount of non-true forms the user has. '''Cost: '''50TP 500JP